Making Amends
by Tom.Holland.Is.Baby
Summary: Jason doesn't believe that Damian has changed. So what does he do? He goes and checks it out. (This story goes after Bonding. characters may be OOC, idk. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!)


_i dont own anything, everything belongs to DC_

When Jason heard about Damian and his change in attitude and emotions, he wanted to test if it was true. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it take action, for all he knows this could be a prank. So what does Jason do? He goes and checks it out.

In case it was a prank, he puts on joggers and a random long sleeved T-shirt along with some sneakers and leaves his apartment and heads straight towards the manor.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Alfred opened the door. They greeted eachother and Jason walked inside, and Alfred closed the door behind him and went to go do what he was doing before.

Jason stood there for a while before heading to Bruce's study upstairs. As he was close to the stairs, a tiny little boy came running towards him, with Tim hot on his heels. What surprised Jason though, was that Damian was _giggling_. Jason frowned as Damian stopped in front of him and was smiling up at him, joy in his eyes.

"Hello, Jason! Do you want to play with Timmy and I? We're playing tag!" The young man was dumbfounded and blinked for a few seconds. This could still be a prank. But how could Damian fake the joy in his eyes? Exactly, you can't. Jason decided to risk it, the little boy was just too cute at the moment. "Sure, why not kid? Let me just go see Bruce for a little bit. You and Tim can keep playing while I come back."

Damian nodded. Tim had watched the whole interaction, amused. Damian started running again, and Tim soon followed him, obviously running slower so that Damian can enjoy the game.

Jason went up the stairs, towards Bruce's study and knocked. "Come in," Bruce said, and Jason went inside. "Hey, Dad. I just came to see the baby bat and if what you told me was actually true. I came up here to just let you know that I'm going to be here for a while, get to know the kid." Bruce was amused by Jason's reasoning of why he came. "Alright, son. You can stay as long as you like, you're always welcome here."

Jason smiled and nodded. He walked right out and went looking for the boys downstairs. He found them running around in the backyard, Titus chasing them and enjoying the activity.

The smile on Damian's face and laughter made Jason's day. He has never seen the kid so relaxed and happy, doing something a child his age should do. Damian never had a chance to be a kid while with his mother. He had walls of steel built around his heart, never showing any emotion other than anger. And now? The boy is even _giggling_. Jason was proud of his baby brother for coming such a long way.

He was standing there for a few moments, thinking about Damian's change. His walls of steel destroyed for good.

Damian noticed Jason and ran over to him. "Jason, let's play!" The boy pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, but then grabs his hand, pulling him towards where Tim and Titus were. Jason chuckled a the boy's eagerness.

They played rock, paper, scissors to see who was it. Tim ended up being it. He gave them a 10 second head start before chasing after them, and Titus ran around. Tim ran after Damian first, running at a slower pace so Damian can have fun. Not long after he started chasing the kid, Jason ran behind them, and Tim turned around quickly and barley touched Jason's shoulder before sprinting away and yelling "YOU'RE IT!"

Damian, realizing what just happened, sprinted away as fast as his little legs could carry him. The young man ran after the boy and teenager, who ran in the same direction. After a few moments of running behind Damian, Jason picked up his pace and caught up to him in no time. He went behind Damian and picked him up and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Damian shrieked and giggled. Jason then got on his kness and laid Damian on the grass and started to tickle him. Damian laughed and tried to get away from Jason's tickling fingers. Too bad the young man held his hands with one hand and continued to tickle him.

Tim came along and joined Jason in tickling the poor boy. All three were laughing and after a while, the two oldest stopped tickling Damian to let the boy breathe. Jason picked up Damian and went to a big tree, Tim beside him. The boys sat down, leaning against the tree, Damian on Jason's lap. Titus came along, laying down beside Jason.

For a while, they enjoyed their surroundings, relaxing and talking quietly. "Jay?" The eldest of the three looked down at Damian, who was looking up at him. "Yeah?" "I apologize for my rude behavior before I changed. It wasn't nice. Can you forgive me?" Jason _mel_ _ted_ when he saw Damian's eyes asking for forgivness. "Yeah. I forgive ya baby bat. Im sorry for being rude too, that wasn't very nice of me." "Apology accepted. Thank you Jay."

Jason smiled and he felt at ease. They both forgave eachother. He honestly thought he would never be able to be close to Damian. But now? Now he has a chance to be close to him, a chance to be a good big brother for another kid.

Tim looked at his baby brother and his big brother, smiling. Unfortunately, the sun was starting to set. "Guys, we should go inside, it's going to be dark soon." He gets up, and so does Jason, but with Damian still in his arms. Titus walks beside them.

Once inside, the dog drops on the floor of the living room. Jason sets Damian down gently. "Go upstairs and change, we're watching movies. I'll make popcorn and bring snacks." That's all Jason said, but the two didn't need to be told twice. Hurrying upstairs, they quickly took showers and got into pajamas along with some socks to keep their feet warm, and zoomed back downstairs.

Jason had bowls of popcorn, cokes, and candy set on the small table. The huge TV has Netflix on the screen, and Jason was on the couch, remote in his hand, waiting. The two sat down, Damian to his right side, and Tim to his left side. And so began their movie night, filled with cuddles and laughter.

Bruce passed by after a while, just to check in on them, and ruffled their hair, and then left.

Honestly, Jason was glad he came to the manor to check out Damian's change. That was probably one of the best decisions he ever made. It lead to making amends. He was glad he had another chance of living. If he hadn't, he would have never been able to have meet his younger brothers.


End file.
